Secret Santa
by your royal highness
Summary: Abby organizes a Team Gibbs Secret Santa gift exchange! Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea from the Secret Santa my dorm floor is doing! Just a fun little two-shot. Yes. Two shot. Two chapters, that's it! I also do realize that not everyone celebrates Christmas, even our very own Ziva David But this is just for fun, not meant to offend anybody at all! I just hope you all enjoy! OH! And, I had to add a new character, only because there were 7 people for team Gibbs and I needed 8 to make it 'fair'. But don't worry, he's not a big character!**

"Pick a name." Abby shoved a bowl with strips of paper at Ziva David, who was startled. She stared at the bowl and then up at the forensic scientist.

"John!" She decided, furrowing her eyebrows together, "I am confused."

"No, silly! Choose a name from the bowl!"

"Why?" She questioned, "I already have a name. Ziva. Why would I change that?"

She laughed, "It's for Secret Santa!" She grinned.

"Santa is not a secret, Abby…" She started.

"Just stop and listen!" She smiled, "Secret Santa is an American thing where you grab a name from the bowl and whoever it is, you have to buy a present for them!"

"I do not-" She started, but Abby stopped her, shaking the bowl again.

"Pick a name."

"Is this for the whole office?" She questioned and Abby groaned, rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"No, just Team Gibbs! Plus Palmer and Ducky of course." Abby paused and then continued, "Oh, and I had to throw in that new guy, Agent what's his face."

"Agent Brenton?" She questioned, popping an eyebrow up.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Why him?" She asked, looking behind her at the empty desk of the new NCIS agent.

"Oh cause he's new so I thought this could be a nice icebreaker." She smiled and Ziva just stared at her, "Okay, it's cause with our team and Ducky and Palmer it'd be an uneven number."

"Well, that is perfectly fine with me…" Ziva started, letting her eyes wander as she watched Agent Dale Brenton walk into the squadroom and take a seat at his desk, "He is one fine piece of eye chocolate…"

"Candy," Abby giggled and Ziva turned and stared at her, "You mean eye 'candy' not 'chocolate'."

"Well whatever," She flicked her hand in that motion and then stuck it into the bowl, fishing around until she pulled out a name, opening up the slip and giving a little smirk.

"Well?" Abby questioned, "Who'd you get?"

"It is supposed to be a secret, yes?" She asked and Abby pouted, "But…" Abby's face perked up, "I can tell you that it is not you."

"Fine, good enough for me. But, if you need any help at all, I will happily help." She smiled, "Oh, and you have to deliver the present sometime on Friday, doesn't matter when, just as long as it's done by then!"

"I can do that." Ziva smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, walking away. Ziva just smiled as she watched her friend walk away and try to find another member of team Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo pressed the button for the chocolate bar as he stood in the break room, starting to mutter a well-known Christmas song that was stuck in his head, "There's no sense in hanging stockings, there upon the fire place. Cause Santa he won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." He grabbed the candy bar out of the vending machine, "I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight," he opened up the candy bar and took a bite, sitting down in a chair, "girl what can I do?" he muttered to himself, "You know that all I want for Christmas is you." He slightly frowned at the candy bar in front of him and then perked his head up when he heard jingling approaching.<p>

That could only mean one thing, so he put on his best DiNozzo smile, "Abs!"

"Hey, Tony!" She returned his grin, "Pick a name!" She shoved the bowl towards him and he grinned even larger.

"Secret Santa?" He asked and she nodded as he reached his hand in and grabbed a name. He stared at the folded strip of paper. He prayed a million times over that the name that was revealed to him was Ziva David. He had the perfect gift in mind; he had spotted it in a window of a store when he had to walk home the other day.

"Who'd you get?" Abby asked as he opened up the piece of paper and his face fell.

"No! I'm picking again!"

"Who'd you get?" She repeated and he sighed.

"Palmer…"

"Awww, that's cute!" She smiled and he groaned as he leaned back into his seat.

"What am I supposed to get the autopsy gremlin?" He asked, "Lemme pick again."

"No, that takes the fun out of the game. Come on, Tony, where's your Christmas spirit?" He just stared at her.

"Who else has picked?"

"Just Ziva, and now you."

"Who'd Ziva get?" He asked, feeling his heart race accelerate.

She shrugged her shoulders, "She wouldn't tell me. But, she did tell me it wasn't me."

"Who else is in the game?" He asked and she just stared at him quizzically.

"Just Team Gibbs…plus Ducky and Palmer and yours truly of course. Oh, and Agent Dale Brenton."

"That hot shot?" He asked, "Why?"

"I had an uneven number…" She sighed, "But just…get Palmer something nice, get in the spirit of the holidays! Don't be a Scrooge." She pleaded before walking away.

He just wanted to get his partner for Secret Santa. He stared down at the piece of paper, "Bah Humbug."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dale!" Abby called as she entered the squadroom again, "Hey!" He turned and looked at her, smiling.<p>

"Abby, right?"

"Yup! And we're having a Secret Santa, so pick a name!" She once again shoved the bowl towards him and he grabbed a name out of the bowl, staring at it and then nodding, "Know what to get your secret person? Of course, you could always tell me."

"But then it wouldn't be a secret." He smiled, "I'm sure I can figure something out, thank you Abby."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." He nodded and she skipped away.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby called as she hopped into the squadroom.<p>

"What, what, what, Abs?" He asked as a bowl was shoved into his face, "A bowl?" He questioned.

"Secret Santa! Pick a name, fearless leader!"

He just stared at her and then gave his famous Gibbs smirk as he let out a small laugh, "You know I don't do that, Abby."

"You are this year! You can carve something with some piece of wood, please Gibbs, do it for me? For Christmas?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and he smiled.

"Alright…" He gave in and she jumped up and down with joy as he grabbed a piece of paper out of the bowl. He opened it up and then nodded, putting the note down and getting back to his paperwork.

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"No, it's a secret."

* * *

><p>"Palmer! Ducky!" Abby called as she made her way into autopsy, "It's time to pick Secret Santa names!"<p>

"A marvelous tradition," Ducky smiled, approaching Abby, "You are a thoughtful girl to think of something like this."

"I just thought that we should all get into the holiday spirit this year! We always seem to have a case and we get off track as to what the holiday's actually mean to us." She smiled and then shoved the bowl towards the two of them, "So pick!"

Ducky grabbed a piece of paper first and then Jimmy. Ducky read his person and then shoved the slip into his pocket. Jimmy read his and then smiled slightly.

"Who do you have, Ducky?" She asked and he laughed, patting her shoulder.

"That is the point of the surprise, my dear. I shall not tell my gift receiver." He said, "But rest assured, I can safely say that it is nobody in this room."

"So that leaves Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Brenton." She narrowed it down.

"Agent Brenton?" Ducky questioned.

"Yeah, I had to add someone because we had an uneven number. Figured I'd add the new guy."

"That was very sweet of you, Abigail." Ducky complimented.

"Thank you!" She turned to his assistant, "Who did you get, Palmer?"

"Well I-I, really shouldn't t-tell." He stuttered and she grinned.

"You have me!" She smiled and he stuttered some more.

"N-N-N-N-No I don't!"

"You stutter when you're nervous or lying, you have me." She grinned, "I will make it easy for you. I just want Caf-Pow. Lots of Caf-Pow. And not the new Christmas Eggnog flavored version. That, is disgusting." She concluded, "Bye guys!" And with that, she left autopsy.

"How did she know?" Palmer asked Ducky.

"It was fairly obvious." He smiled at the boy, "But at least she made it simple for you. Count that as a blessing, young lad."

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, spotting only McGee at his desk, who was typing something on the computer.<p>

"Hey probie." He greeted him as he entered their desk area, walking towards the junior agent.

"Morning to you too, Tony."

Tony looked around the bullpen, "Where's Ziva and Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is in a meeting with the director, and I think Ziva took her lunch break." He looked up at him and then back at his computer screen.

"Great. So. Um…"

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked and Tony spotted the slip of paper on McGee's desk out of the corner of his eye. The same slip of paper that had Palmer's name on it for his Secret Santa.

"Yeah…" He glanced at it again and then at McGee, "Could you-" He started and then snapped his hand towards the slip of paper. Before McGee could even react, Tony had already grabbed the piece of paper. McGee jumped out of his chair and grabbed Tony's hand, trying to get the slip of paper as Tony held his hand up in the air so that he couldn't reach it.

"Tony! Give it back, it's supposed to be a secret!" He cried, pulling on his arm. Tony struggled to open it up with his two fingers, but he read the name as Tim managed to get the piece of paper out of his grip.

"You have Ziva?" he hissed under his breath, "Not fair! Switch with me!"

"No!" McGee said under his breath, forcefully, and then realized that he could play a little game out of Tony's desperate want to be Ziva's Secret Santa.

"Come on, switch with me." He demanded, trying to shove his piece of paper towards him, as if switching pieces of paper would switch who he had for Secret Santa.

"I already picked! I can't switch." He stared at Tony's defeated face, "Why?" he asked, "Who do you have?"

"Palmer." He said.

"So?" he asked, "Just get him…a gift card for coffee or something, that's easy. Palmer likes you too, you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted Zee-vahhhh." He whined and McGee had to resist the urge to smile.

"Why?" He asked and Tony just looked at him.

"So I could get her a gift. Plus, she's my partner. And it's the least I owe her for actually having my back every day, unlike another 'partner' I know of…"

McGee just rolled his eyes, "Tony. I am getting her a present for Secret Santa. And you are giving Palmer a present. End of Story."

"Thanks a lot McDickens but call your publicist and tell her you screwed up and you need to change the book. Just switch with me, please!"

"You know," He sighed, "Tony, this _is _Christmas. Or Hanukkah for her. You can just buy her a present, you don't have to have her name on a slip of paper. She's not an appointment, you don't have to sign up for her." He pointed out, "If you really want to get her something….get her something."

Tony stared at him and let his words sink into his head. He did have a valid point, but he wasn't going to let him know that he was right.

"Fine. I won't get her a gift." He muttered, hoping that him moping would make McGee change his mind. He turned around and started walking back to his desk, sitting down with an overdramatic sound. McGee just rolled his eyes and then stood up and left the bullpen, leaving Tony to stare at Ziva's empty desk.

It took about a minute, but Ziva returned to the bullpen, smiling at her partner, "I have not seen you all day." She commented.

"I was just about to say the same to you, Miss David." He smiled back. He then noticed the two cups of coffee in her hands, "What's with the caffeine kick?" He questioned, gesturing towards the two coffee's.

"Oh!" She walked towards him and set one on his desk, "One is for you." She smiled and then took a sip of her own and returned to her seat.

"Oh…" he just stared at the cup sitting in the middle of his desk, "Thank you."

"You are…welcome." She nodded, taking another sip to mask her smile.

As he stared at the beautiful Israeli he smiled and grabbed the coffee cup. He put it on his lips and then went to sip some of it when he stopped and brought it away for his lips a little, "What did you do to it?" he asked, popping an eyebrow up as he watched her laugh.

"Nothing! Why would you ask such a question? I am not trying to kill you. It is the holidays." She reminded him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just checking." He grinned back before taking a sip of the coffee. Just the way he liked it. Of course she knew how he liked his coffee. He just asked because her smile was contagious. And beautiful.

Staring at her over his cup of coffee he realized one thing; Ziva David was definitely going to have two Secret Santa's this holiday season.

He couldn't think of a more deserving individual.

**Okay, this will only be a two-shot! No more! But the more reviews I get, the faster I will update, I hope you all like it! And criticism is DEFINITELY appreciated! Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day.

Friday.

The day of gift exchange within the work place.

The doors to the elevator opened and Tony DiNozzo stepped out, turning to go towards his desk when he stopped, noticing his partner and Dale Brenton talking at his desk.

He felt himself get jealous as he stared at the two, slowly walking to his desk.

"Uh, Tony?" McGee asked, looking at the senior field agent as he continued walking, not paying attention to where he was going.

"What?" He demanded, snapping as he turned his head towards McGee.

He closed his mouth and opened it a couple of times like a fish and then spoke, "What are you looking at?"

"Since when has Ziva become all buddy buddy with Dale boy?" He asked and McGee smirked slightly.

"Since this morning, he called her over and they've been talking for about a good twenty minutes now." He replied, checking his watch and grinning as he watched Tony struggle.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tony assured himself, "I mean, it's gotta be nothing, right?"

"Jealous, Tony?" McGee questioned and Tony chuckled.

"Me? Come on, McGoo." He laughed, "Do I get jealous?"

"Am I supposed to answer that truthfully?" He posed.

Tony just shortly glared at him, "I don't get jealous." He stated.

"Don't lie." McGee shook his head.

"Does this face ever lie?" he asked, spreading his arms wide and letting McGee look at him.

However, just as he was about to answer, Ziva strolled into the bullpen, "Yes. Many times." She answered for him.

"Well, well, well, Agent David." He started, turning towards his partner, "How was your little 'talk' with Daley?"

"Agent Brenton?" She asked, "He simply asked me…what he should get for his Secret Santa." She assured him.

"Hah! Try me again, but this time, don't lie."

"Are you jealous, Tony?" She asked, moving her eyes from her computer and onto her partner.

They shared a lock of the eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to decipher what the other was thinking.

"Just wondering." He said quickly and Ziva just let out a 'hmph' and then turned back to her computer.

Tony grabbed his backpack and unzipped it, opening it up to reveal a poorly wrapped gift.

"What is that?" Ziva questioned.

"Palmer's gift." He said, "Got him some shot glasses."

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I figured that the autopsy gremlin might need some picking up after having to look at dead men's organs and listen to Ducky's stories all day. Might calm him down."

Ziva just rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to say." She just shook her head.

"Good! Going to deliver this now."

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the bullpen was dark now.<p>

The only member who had received any gift was Palmer, who was actually appreciative of Tony's attempt of a gesture.

McGee was the only individual sitting in the bullpen and he grabbed the small box from under his desk and walked over to Ziva's desk, placing it directly in the center and smiling a little.

"What'd you get her?" Gibbs questioned as he walked in.

Tim jumped from where he stood by Ziva's desk, "Oh hey boss, didn't see you!" Gibbs just stared at him as he sat down in his chair, "Just got her a gift card to the spa." He shrugged his shoulders, "Figured she'd need it after all she's been through."

Gibbs nodded, "That's a nice gesture, Tim."

"Thanks." He let out a breath, "Who was your Secret Santa?"

Gibbs just looked at him and then turned and opened up his desk drawer, pulling out a box and handing it to McGee.

"Me?" he asked and Gibbs just stood up, walking around and smiling slightly, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and squeezing him.

"Merry Christmas, Tim." He said almost silently as he walked out of the bullpen, "Use it wisely."

McGee smiled to himself as he unwrapped the gift in his hands.

Inside the box was a very large tube of seran wrap followed by a note:

_To get back at all of the pranks DiNozzo's pulled on you._

_Wrap it around his car._

_Merry Christmas, Tim._

Oh, it was going to be a _very _Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p>When Tony entered the bullpen to get his backpack and head out for the night, he realized that he was the only person left.<p>

Ziva's bags, however, were still behind her desk, but he didn't really know where she was.

Now was his chance.

He pulled out the small box, nicely wrapped, and hurried over to her desk, placing one present next to the other one that was sitting there.

McGee.

He picked it up and shook it, trying to figure out what he got her. The small box, about the same size of his, didn't make any noise and he frowned.

What did he even get her?

It didn't really matter; he knew that somehow he was going to figure it out anyways.

He hurried back to his desk and took a seat, noticing the package that was sitting on top of his desk. He looked around, he definitely hadn't noticed that before.

Nevertheless, he grinned and picked the package up, shaking it and then ripping open the packaging.

Inside was a note:

_Merry Christmas, Tony._

_-Dale Brenton_

Dale was his Secret Santa?

He was slightly disappointed. He had hoped that Ziva was his Secret Santa. But that could explain why she had been talking to him before. He opened the box up and revealed the present, which was a gift card to his favorite sandwich shop down the street.

Not bad for someone he'd never talked to in his life.

He craved pastrami now and he groaned.

"What did you get?" Ziva questioned, causing him to jump a little.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on people, David?" he muttered through his teeth.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I simply asked a question, requires a simple answer." She replied.

"Gift card to my favorite sandwich shop. How did he know, I wonder?" He asked, walking towards her.

She just smiled, "Perhaps he is just a good federal agent."

"Or a certain little Israeli told him during her talk with him this morning…"

She just smiled and shook her head, staring down at her desk, "Why do I have two presents?" She questioned.

Tony just shrugged his shoulders, "Guess your Secret Santa wanted to be generous."

She grabbed McGee's present first, holding it in her hands.

"What did you get your Secret Santa?" Tony questioned.

"I had Dale." She told him, "And I got him a coffee gift card and a tie."

"A tie?" he asked.

"Yes, he likes to wear suits." She explained herself and Tony just scoffed, but Ziva glared at him, so he shut his mouth.

"Abs had the Duckster."

"Oh? What did she get him?"

"Scotch." He grinned, "And some homemade Christmas bread or something."

"Sounds like Abby." She laughed, "Ducky is taking Gibbs out for dinner at one of his favorite restaurants tonight."

"What's that?"

"I do not know, he did not tell me." She replied.

"Are you going to open your present?" He asked and she jumped slightly.

"Oh, yes!" She remembered, opening up McGee's present and smiling, "It was from McGee." She cooed, "And a gift card to the spa."

Tony had to admit, that was actually a pretty good gift, even for the probie, "Now you can relax your muscles." He commented and she nodded.

"He left me a very sweet note too." She replied, handing him the note.

_Ziva-_

_Hope you have a Happy Hanukah. You're a strong woman and you deserve the best. Hope you enjoy your present; you definitely need the best and rewarding yourself is acceptable. If you ever need anything, you know you can always come by._

_Love,_

_Tim_

"Love, Tim?" Tony repeated, scoffing.

"It was a nice note." She snatched from him and then grabbed the other present. Tony felt his heart skip a beat as she opened up the packaging,

Inside was a small jewelry box and a note sitting on top.

In a _very _familiar scrawl she read the note:

'_Happy Hanukah, Zi. Can't think of a more deserving woman.'_

She opened up the box and almost gasped as she pulled out a necklace, a very intricate Star of David hanging on the end. There was a small diamond in the middle and gold around a teal circle in the middle, which had Hebrew letters in the center. The word, which she recognized for Mazal meant 'good luck' in Hebrew.

"It's a good fortune Star of David." He interjected, "Figured that after everything that happened, you'd need some good luck in your life."

"Tony, you had Palmer as your Secret Santa." She spoke quietly and he nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to." He explained and he quickly told her to turn around, motioning with his finger for her to turn her back. He took the necklace from her hand and she lifted her hair up, letting him place the necklace on her neck, fastening it in the back, letting his hands linger on her soft skin for just a moment longer than necessary.

She turned back around and her eyes glistened, something that actually made Tony's heart skip a beat or two. She walked around her desk and wrapped her arms around him, holding her body tightly against him. He was shocked for a moment or two before cautiously wrapping his arms around her, stroking her back slowly and breathing in her scent as he buried his face into her hair.

"I love it." She whispered into his ear, her breath hot and sweet against his skin, "Thank you."

"Well there's seven more where that came from." He joked and she just smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Happy Hanukah, Ziva." He replied back.

She pulled back from him and then wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. It was the sweetest present she had ever received. But she was not going to let him know that, she just couldn't.

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, putting the presents in her bag, "Walk with me to my car?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course." He gestured out of the bullpen, "After you, milady."

She just laughed slightly and then they both headed to the elevator. The elevator ride was silent until they got to the garage. Tony let her out first and they both walked towards their cars, which were parked relatively next to each other, just like they always did. The only sound was their footsteps echoing through the parking garage.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked him and they stopped by Ziva's car, for Tony's was two cars down from hers.

"Um, probably ordering Chinese and watching James Bond." He said, grinning as he pulled off his Sean Connery accent.

She just smiled back, "You can spend Christmas with me, if you would like. My door is always open." She invited and he nodded.

"I might just take you up on that, Miss David." He said. They both stood in a small awkward silence before Ziva gestured to her car.

"I should probably go. I will…see you later?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes." He nodded, "I'll call ya."

She just watched as he walked towards his car. She opened up the backseat and put her bag in the back, touching her new good luck charm gently.

"What the hell happened to my car?" She hurried towards where Tony's car was and then put her hand over her mouth, trying not to let out a laugh before she couldn't control it and threw her head back, letting out a loud, beautiful laugh. It echoed through the parking garage.

His entire car was shrink-wrapped, a big bow placed on the roof of it.

They heard a car driving through the parking garage and McGee's Porsche pulled up. He rolled down the window and smiled, "Hey, what happened to your car, Tony?" He asked and Tony just stared at him.

"You?" He shouted, dumbfounded.

"Merry Christmas!" he grinned, causing Ziva to nearly fall on the ground laughing. She had to hold onto the car parked next to Tony's in support.

McGee drove off as Tony started to chase after him.

"I'm gonna get you back, McPrankster! Just wait!" He shouted after the car.

Ziva just continued to stand there and laugh. Gibbs walked out of the elevator and gave his famous Gibbs smirk as he walked towards the two.

"Boss! Did you see what happened to my car?"

Gibbs just nodded, "Looks like he put his present to good use." He smiled, Ziva's laughter dying down as she listened to Gibbs talk. He started to walk away, "Have a good night, Tony, Merry Christmas."

Ziva erupted in laughter and Tony fumed.

"The McScrooge is McDead."

**So there it is! I know I didn't really include that many of the characters in this one, but I wanted to focus on Tony and Ziva! I hope you liked the ending, I didn't really know how to end it. Also, I will be posting a link to the present that Tony got Ziva on my profile, so make sure to check it out! And review! I'd love to know your opinions **


End file.
